Lucket 100 word challenge
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Over in the Thank You Bucket community on Livejournal there is a 100 word challenge going on so I decided to post my ficlets here too. They are all unrelated oneshots, but are all about Lucket. Individual summaries and ratings are in each chapter.
1. Challenge Accepted

Over in the thankyou_bucket community on livejournal there is a 100 word challenge going on so I decided to post my ficlets for it here. They are all unrelated oneshots although some of them could work together. As always, reviews are appreciated (bonus points if you review each chapter instead of one review at the end). Yeah I am shamelessly asking for reviews but they make my day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova or any of the characters.

**1. Challenge Accepted**  
**Summary:** Lucas wants Skye. The trouble is she seems to reject all of his advances. What will it take to win her over?  
**Rating:** K+ (or even K)  
**Prompt:**2. Flowers

"I'm not a flowers sort of girl, Lucas," Skye announced, effectively turning him down. His face fell as his hand that held a single rose dropped to his side.

"If you want me you need to do something to prove that you're worth it."

She was issuing him a challenge.

A week later, Lucas appeared at the gate to Terra Nova with his hands raised in surrender. As he was led through the colony Skye met his eyes and a smile crept onto her face. She knew that this deed was his flower for her. He was surrendering for her.


	2. Nerves

**2. Nerves**  
**Summary: **On the most important day of her life, Skye is suffering from a serious case of nerves. Fortunately Taylor is there to snap her out of it. Set several years post finale after Lucas has surrendered and been welcomed back into the colony.  
**Rating:** K+ (could probably even be K)  
**Prompt: **1. "No pressure, no diamond." - Thomas Carlyle.

"I can't do it," Skye announced, a panicked look on her face. She didn't really mean it; she was just having a serious case of nerves.

"You are not leaving my son at the altar," Taylor ordered forcefully, reminding Skye of why people feared him. This pressure was the push she needed.

Skye took Taylor's arm and together they walked into the church. As she walked down the aisle her eyes found Lucas and her nerves disappeared. In that moment everything was right in the world. She would forever be grateful to Taylor for giving her the push she needed.


	3. Surprisingly Special

**3. Surprisingly Special  
Summary: **When Skye goes to convince Lucas to save Josh she is pleasantly surprised by what occurs.  
**Rating: **M (or do you call it NC-17 or R over here? I don't know I only know ratings. It's got smut. Well, as much smut as I could fit into 100 words)  
**Prompt: **1. "No pressure, no diamond." - Thomas Carlyle.

It had started off as a way to save Josh. Nothing more, just giving Lucas what he wanted to save her friend. Yet as Lucas's hands gripped her hips and he thrust inside her, Josh had never seemed more insignificant. As much as she hated Lucas's evil ways, they led her to this moment. As her nails scratched at his back and her legs tightened around his waist she was grateful she had been so willing to give herself to him. The pressure had led her to a diamond amongst the terror. She had found something surprisingly special with Lucas.


	4. Breath

**4. Breath  
Summary: **In his dying minutes, Lucas finds an unexpected tender moment. Set just after the finale.  
**Rating: **T  
**Prompt:** 3. "Life isn't measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."

Struggling for breath, Lucas reached out, gently caressing Skye's cheek. While during previous encounters she had pushed him away, now her response was to bring her hand up to entwine her fingers with his. Tears fell down her cheeks at the realisation that she was responsible for his upcoming death.

As Lucas looked up at her was struck by her beauty, even in this moment of sorrow. Had he not already been fighting for air, he was sure she would have taken his breath away. This one moment was more precious to him than the rest of his life combined.


	5. Regrets

**5. Regrets  
Summary: **After successfully killing his father Lucas finds himself dealing with emotions that he never thought would come from this victory. I challenged myself to write this in present tense which is something I have never managed to do before (I always switch back to past tense).  
**Rating: **T  
**Prompt: **4. "Some days you're the bug, some days you're the windshield."

Lucas looks around the colony. It all went to plan. His father is dead, the colony is under Phoenix command, yet there is one thing he lost in all this. He lost his Bucket. Instead of standing by his side and sharing in his power she is taking flowers to his father's grave. The thought revolts him. Though what hurts Lucas the most is once again he's made mistakes and those around him are suffering. He's hurt Skye and for that she'll never forgive him, he doesn't think he can forgive himself either. Victory isn't meant to taste this bitter.


	6. Mine

**6. Mine**  
**Summary: **Even though he isn't there, it doesn't mean that his possessive side can't remind her that she's his. Set after the finale. Lucas is living OTG and in a secret relationship with Skye.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** 5. Stone.

It was possessive, but Skye couldn't help the thrill that ran through her as she walked outside to see a bucket with the word 'mine' scratched onto it with a stone. Truthfully she had been disappointed to wake up and find he was gone, but she knew that he couldn't stay. If he was caught inside Terra Nova he would be killed and she would be shamed and never trusted again. She knew that this was his way of staking a claim on her. He couldn't loudly proclaim his love for her, but he could make small gestures like this.


	7. Change

**7. Change  
Summary: **Skye has always found herself confused and scared by how fast Lucas's attitude can change, but she finds that some changes aren't as bad as others.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** 5. Stone

"Don't run, Bucket," Lucas taunted as he stalked towards her, sending Skye stumbling backwards until her back met the cave wall. She let out a hiss of pain as her head collided with the stone.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked tenderly, his fingers stroking her cheek. Skye was confused by his sudden change in attitude.

"I can't have you hurt for what I've got in store," he continued seductively, kissing her roughly, his body moving to pin her against the stone. Skye found herself forgetting about his ever changing attitude and focussing on the feel of his lips on hers.


	8. Innocent Teasing

**8. Innocent Teasing  
Summary: **At an event in 2149 Skye amuses herself by teasing Lucas and Lucas begins to wonder whether it was such a sensible idea to bring her. AU where Lucas takes Skye to 2149 with him.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** 6. Chocolate

He knew she was doing it on purpose. There was nothing innocent about the way her tongue darted out and swirled around her finger, sucking off all the chocolate. As she looked up, their eyes met. She wore a smirk and Lucas cursed whoever thought it was a good idea to have fondue. His employers told him that bringing her to this event was a mistake, she would sabotage it. But the only thing she was sabotaging was Lucas by ensuring that he suffered from painfully constrictive pants until they were alone and he could have his way with her.


	9. Delivery

**9.** **Delivery  
Summary: **Skye brings Lucas a treat while he is living OTG, but just because the treat is for him it doesn't mean that she can't share it too. Set after the finale where Lucas is living OTG and is having a secret relationship with Skye. The portal has been fixed and Skye frequently brings him medical supplies and food to help him survive.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** 6. Chocolate

"What have you got for me today," Lucas asked as he looked up.

"A delivery from 2149," she replied seductively as she pulled out a small package and straddled Lucas. "Chocolate."

She pulled the lone square of chocolate from the packaging and placed it on Lucas's tongue, watching as he moaned. It was the first time he'd had such a delicacy in ages. Skye leaned forwards and kissed him hungrily, her tongue sweeping over his lower lip before making its entrance, seeking out the sweet treat. She was generous but not generous enough to give away all of her chocolate.


	10. Delicacies and Pleasures

**10. Delicacies and Pleasures**  
**Summary: **While in 2149 Lucas decides to show Skye the best that 2149 has to offer. AU where Lucas takes Skye to 2149 with him. This the original idea that I came up with that spawned the rest of these.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** 6. Chocolate

"Aren't you glad you came with me?" Lucas murmured as Skye felt the warm chocolate being drizzled over her stomach. Her reply came as a soft moan filled with yearning and pleasure.

"There are so many more delicacies that can be found in the future," he continued, his voice seductively husky. "And so many more pleasures."

All of Skye's thoughts of guilt at giving into Lucas and travelling back to 2149 with him were soon forgotten as his tongue began to follow the trail of chocolate down her chest towards her stomach, sending a rush of desire through her body.


	11. Finding Something

**11. Finding Something**  
**Summary: **After being shot by Skye Lucas knows that there's only one person who can save him.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:**7. Lost

Lucas stumbled around the jungle, clutching at his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. He leant up against a tree and that's when he heard it, the sweetest sound he'd ever heard; his name. She sounded angelic. He knew she was his only chance of survival. He was lost and she was his one chance at finding something. He wasn't quite sure what, but he knew that she was what he was searching for.

He stumbled through the trees, uttering the one word that was going to save him.

"Bucket"

And in that moment Lucas knew he wasn't lost anymore.


	12. Mine 2

**12. Mine #2**  
**Summary: **Lucas has been welcomed back into the colony and all is well again, but some old habits die hard.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:**8. Jealousy

AN: This one was really difficult to write. 100 words was not enough and as such this isn't nearly as good as it could have been. Anyway, I am nearly out of prompts again so you should all send me some more. You can either post them on livejournal for the 100 word challenge in the thankyou_bucket community or you can send them to me. Either way I need more prompts because I am loving these 100 word challenges. Also I didn't realise until after this but this has a similar theme to number 6 which is also called Mine (apparently I have thing for Lucas and the word mine) so this could be considered a sequel to the first fic called Mine, but it works on its own too.

* * *

Lucas watched enviously as the Shannon boy talked to _his _Bucket. He strode over to them angrily, ready to sort this out. When he reached them he wrapped his arms around the waist of his wife, his hands settling over her rather pregnant stomach.

"Morning, Bucket," he whispered in her ear before kissing her softly, a smile appearing on his face. "How are my girls?" His hands sat possessively over their unborn daughter.

He looked up to meet Josh's gaze. His eyes were conveying one word to the young Shannon: _Mine. _

Lucas had never really gotten over his jealousy issues.


	13. The Right Shade

**13. The Right Shade**  
**Summary: **Skye goes searching for Lucas after shooting him.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:**9. Green

AN: I forgot to say this before so I will say it now; thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I love you all, especially those of you who have taken the time to review every chapter, you guys are awesome.

* * *

The trees were almost the right shade of green, just enough to remind Skye of _him._ Yet they weren't that perfect shade of green she was searching for. With every step she took, Skye was taken further into the jungle. She was surrounded by green, reminded of the guilt which had forced her to come out here.

She saw a figure lying unconscious on the ground and ran over to it.

"Lucas," she called softly, her hands touching his bloodied chest. Sensing her presence, Lucas groaned slightly and opened his eyes.

That was when Skye found her shade of green.


	14. Free

**14. Free**  
**Summary: **Set after the Terra Nova finale. Lucas is captured by the Terra Novan soldiers and looking at certain death.  
**Rating:** T. It's probably more like K or K+. I don't know. For me if it has smut it's M and if it doesn't it's T.  
**Prompt: **10. Free

AN: Alright I'm not out of prompts. I need more! Please send me some.

* * *

He was always going to get captured. Injured and bleeding out on the jungle floor, he didn't stand a chance. Death was inevitable; it was just whether it came from the bullet wounds or from his father's men. As Lucas sat handcuffed in the Brig it appeared that the latter was more likely. That was until his angel came to free him.

She came in the dead of the night. She took him to the gate and set him free.

Lucas left her with three words and a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, Bucket."

Then he was free.


	15. Tainted

**15. Tainted**  
**Summary: **Skye can't help but feel guilty after shooting Lucas.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:**11. Blood

AN: So I got some more prompts! I am very happy now. There are 15 new prompts so I will have at least 15 more ficlets posted soon. More prompts are always welcome. You can either post them in the thankyou_bucket community on livejournal or if you don't have a livejournal account you can send them to me and I will post them there.

* * *

Skye stood at the sink, scrubbing her hands under the running water, yet no matter what she did it wouldn't go away. There was so much blood and like her guilt it refused to leave. She was stained, tainted by the memory of what she had done. She looked up in the mirror, gasping as she saw Lucas staring back at her.

"Why did you kill me, Bucket?" the illusion said. "I trusted you and you betrayed me. I lov..."

Skye tore her eyes away from the mirror. She knew what she had to do; she had to find him.


	16. Run

**16. Run**  
**Summary: **Skye receives some help from an unlikely source while running from a slasher OTG.  
**Rating:** K  
**Prompt:**12. Run

Skye looked around the jungle nervously. The slasher was fast approaching.

"Run," came a voice from in front of her. Skye didn't stop to think who it could be and did as it said, running towards the sound.

She came to another clearing and stopped. She was lost.

"Run," the voice ordered again. Skye obeyed, running through the jungle again.

After a while she stopped again, wondering where to go. She couldn't run and hide forever. That was when she felt a warm hand grip hers as two words were whispered in her ear.

"Run, Bucket."

She was safe now.


	17. Cloud Nine

**17. Cloud Nine**  
**Summary: **Lucas and Skye go on a journey.  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:**13. Journey

AN: I'm really not happy with this one but I'm posting it anyway.

* * *

"I'm going to take you on a journey, Bucket," Lucas mumbled against Skye's lips as his hands slid down her curves.

"Where are you taking me?" Skye replied breathlessly as her hands roamed under Lucas's shirt.

"To cloud nine," he responded before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. "Our first stop... bed." His hand supported her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to their intended destination, his lips never leaving hers. He deposited her down on the bed before moving to rid her of her clothing. And so they began their journey.


	18. Colours

**18. Colours**  
**Summary: **Lucas and Skye have a little trouble choosing a colour for their unborn baby's room.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt:**14. Orange

"Brown," Lucas suggested. "Brown's good, brown's earthy."

"Lucas we're not painting out baby's room brown," Skye argued. They'd been having this discussion for several weeks.

"What about blue," Lucas said, only to have Skye shake her head at him.

"And if it's a girl?" Skye countered. They'd been through nearly every colour known to man and were still yet to find the perfect colour.

"Orange," he proposed.

"Orange," Skye contemplated with a smile. "Orange is nice."

"Orange it is then," Lucas replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now what do you think about the name Lucas junior?"


	19. Not So Fragile

**19. Not So Fragile**  
**Summary: **Skye takes charge and tells Lucas exactly what she thinks of the way he's been treating her.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt: **24. Fragile

**AN:** Yes I'm back! I actually wrote this one ages ago and then got angry with how terrible it was, but now I've just decided to post it. I'm still working through the prompts although I haven't written anything new for a while. New prompts are always welcomed and I should have some more ficlets out soon.

* * *

"You think I'm fragile?" Skye asked as she looked up at Lucas. "You think you can break me?"

Lucas didn't reply. He was enjoying this new dominant Skye.

"Let me tell you something," she continued, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her. "I'm not some sort of delicate flower. You'll never be able to break me."

With that she spun around, roughly pushing Lucas up against the wall.

"What? Don't have anything to say?" she asked, taking his silence as submission.

"I've never wanted you more, Bucket," he replied huskily, his eyes ablaze with a fire that matched Skye's.


	20. Thank You, Bucket

**20. Thank You, Bucket**  
**Summary: **Lucas shows Skye just how grateful he is for her help.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt: **15. Grateful

"I've solved it. It's done. Thank you, Bucket," Lucas murmured softly. Skye looked up at him, her heart racing. He didn't seem volatile like he had before. He seemed genuinely grateful.

"I'm very grateful," he continued as he pulled back to look into her eyes. "Words cannot describe how grateful I am."

She knew she should run away, but it was almost like she was held in place by some invisible force. She found that there was a part of her that didn't want to leave. Suddenly Lucas pressed his lips to hers, expressing his gratitude through the simple statement.


	21. Daddy's Little Girl

**21. Daddy's Little Girl**  
**Summary: **Lucas and Skye watch their daughter take her first steps. Set years after the Terra Nova finale.  
**Rating:** K  
**Prompt: **25. "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." - Lao Tzu

AN: So it's debatable whether this is Lucket or not, but I vote that it counts.

* * *

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." - Lao Tzu

"Come on, walk for Daddy," Lucas said as he sat on the floor, loosely holding the hands of their daughter. Lucy giggled, mimicking the expression on Lucas's face. Slowly she took a step forwards, watching as her Daddy's face lit up. Her tiny hands tightened around his as she took another step.

"Did you see that?" Lucas asked, turning to face Skye. He looked like a child on Christmas. He turned back to Lucy, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her head.

Skye smiled at the pair of them. Lucy would always be Daddy's little girl.


	22. Returning What's Yours

**22. Returning What's Yours**  
**Summary: **Skye is walking OTG after the events of the finale when she runs into a certain someone who has a present for her. And he's not too happy.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt: **17. Bullets

* * *

"Hello, Bucket."

Skye gasped as she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She instantly knew who it was. It was _him. _It had been a mistake to go OTG that day.

"I've got a little present for you," Lucas spoke roughly in her ear.

A warm hand enveloped hers before two cold metal bullets were pressed into her hand.

"A reminder of what you did to me," he continued, hurt leaking into his words. "Take them. You've taken everything else from me."

Skye wanted to protest, but his grip on her was firm.

"Goodbye, Bucket."

Then he was gone.


	23. IOU

**23. IOU**  
**Summary: **Skye awakes to find a message from Lucas waiting for her outside and he's not too happy that she betrayed him again.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt: **22. Letters

AN: I've decided to write another angry Lucas one. I know it's not very Luckety, but I am having a great time writing these ones. I'll get back to the more romantic ones at some point. I drew a bit (well a lot) of inspiration from Sherlock, specifically the Reichenbach fall, for this ficlet. Moriarty is just fascinating and I can't stop comparing him to Lucas. I think there are quite a few similarities between them.

* * *

Skye looked out her window at the trees that stood just outside the gate. Her attention was immediately drawn to the three closest trees. Each sported a letter that had been painstakingly carved into the bark, a message that was indubitably for Skye.

I O U

Skye shivered as she thought about the last time she had seen Lucas.

"I owe you, Bucket," he'd whispered in her ear. "I told you not to betray me."

Skye's heart raced, remembering the way he'd brushed her hair away, almost tenderly, a total contradiction to his words.

"I owe you."

He was back.


	24. Not Alone

**24. Not Alone**  
**Summary: **In the aftermath of the bar fight, Lucas reflects on the events of the night that brought Skye to him.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt: **16. Hazy

AN: This is the first part of this prompt. There is a sequel to this in the next chapter.

* * *

Lucas awoke in Terra Nova, his mind hazy, a product of the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed the previous night. He reached out his arm and found that, instead of hitting an empty bed, it made contact with warm flesh. He rolled over to see Skye sleeping peacefully next to him. Then everything started coming back to him: the bar fight, putting the Shannon's in the Brig, Skye coming to him, her determination to save them, her lips against his, the almost electric sensations that her touch brought. Lucas smiled as the memories returned. He wasn't alone anymore.


	25. Alone

**25. Alone**  
**Summary: **Lying out in the jungle after being shot by Skye, Lucas comes to terms with his future.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt: **16. Hazy

AN: This is a sequel to number 24, Not Alone. It's best if you read that one first.

Also I am running out of prompts so this is my official request for more. You can either post them over in the thankyou_bucket community on livejournal or leave them for me here in a review or PM them to me, but the point is I need more prompts. I'm also thinking of doing a 100 word challenge for Mella so if anyone has any prompts for that I would love to hear them. I might recycle some of these prompts too.

* * *

Lucas awoke in the jungle, his thoughts hazy, largely due to the blood loss. He reached out and found nothing, his hand just grasping at air. Pain shot through his chest as he glanced down at his bloodstained shirt. The memories started to return to him: Skye's betrayal, his anger at her, searching for his father, the pain, the tears, the hug, plunging his knife into his father's stomach, the first shot, the second and that look of determination on Skye's face. The pain intensified and Lucas knew that he was surely dying. He was alone and would be forevermore.


	26. Unexpected Help

**26. Unexpected Help**  
**Summary: **Lucas receives some unexpected help while dying in the jungle.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt: **19. Water

* * *

"Water," Lucas croaked, his mouth dry and his throat sore. He briefly wondered why he wasn't dead. Surely he should have died from blood loss by now. He felt something pushed against his lips and moments later his mouth was blessed with cool water. It was unexpected; he hadn't anticipated his plea to be answered.

"You're alright," a soft voice whispered.

"Bucket?" Lucas murmured, looking up to find Skye crouched next to him.

"You're okay now," she answered softly. She was there to tend to his wounds, to save him. She had come back for him. Lucas was safe now.


	27. Watching

**27. Watching**  
**Summary: **Lucas watches Skye from a distance. Set at Snakehead Falls. Originally when I had this idea it was set after the finale, but due to the word limit I left out a few things that would have indicated that it was set then so you can imagine that this was set at any point.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt: **19. Water

* * *

Lucas stood the cave, watching Skye dive under the water again. He held his breath in anticipation. She resurfaced moments later, tipping her head back and closing her eyes as she let the sun warm her face. The water ran down her neck and over her shoulder blades, trailing down her back. Lucas realised he was biting his lip. He had a thirst, a thirst that could only be quenched by the taste of the cool water combined with Skye's skin. Lucas stepped back into the shadows, knowing he had to resist her. Skye couldn't know that he was there.


	28. Blame

**28. Blame**  
**Summary: **After discovering she was pregnant, Skye went out in search of Lucas to tell him the news that he was to be a father. While OTG, Skye ran into trouble and lost the baby. Now, after finally finding Lucas, she directs her blame and anger towards him. Lucas is unsure of how to deal with this, but the memory of Ayani is enough to remind Lucas of how to provide comfort.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt: **Tears

**AN:** I'm really not sure about this one. I was prompted to write about a miscarriage by BeWhoYouAre99 and I was quite excited to do something with it. I started writing and I debated whether to make it a proper oneshot or just a 100 word one. I could see that it was going to end up being around a couple of hundred words - not enough for a proper oneshot, but too long to be 100 words. So after a lot of editing I got it down to this. It's still frustrating me and I'm not sure if I like it, but I decided that I would post it anyway. I might extend it into a proper story one day if I get some inspiration.

* * *

"Why, Lucas?" Skye sobbed. "Why did you leave? I went looking for you. I wanted to tell you about her, but you were gone. I was out here for days searching for you. Then I lost her. I lost our daughter. " Skye was hysterical now. Lucas was unsure how to respond, so he wrapped his arms around Skye. This was foreign to him. He did the only thing he could think of; he pressed his lips to her head, whispering that it would be okay, as a woman had done to him back when he was only a boy.


	29. Apology

**29. Apology**  
**Summary: **Even after all of these years, Skye still feels guilty about shooting Lucas and tries to show that she is sorry. Set in the future when they have been together for a while.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt: **23. Scar

**AN:** To make up for my the last ficlet, which wasn't very good, I have managed to put this one together. Hopefully it's an improvement on the last one.

* * *

Skye knew every scar on Lucas's body. She could map them out like a well travelled path. She knew the stories behind them too. She knew the story of the nykoraptor scars on his neck and the story of the scar on his leg that he had gotten as a little boy. She even knew the stories behind his many scars from Somalia. Yet there was one story she knew better than the others, the story of his bullet wounds.

As her lips gently grazed the scars in question, Lucas knew she was sorry. This was her apology to him.


	30. Fragile

**30. Fragile**  
**Summary: **Everyone was always quick to label Lucas as the bad guy and they all believed that he would be the one to mess up, yet nothing about Lucas and Skye's relationship has ever gone as they had predicted. Set after the finale.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt: **24. Fragile

**AN:** This is just a little rough one that I threw together. Hopefully it's not too terrible.

* * *

Lucas knew that the bond they had forged over time was fragile. One mistake and it would all be over. He had forgiven Skye for her betrayal and she had forgiven him in return. He always thought that he would be the one to slip up and he knew Skye thought this too.

When his father's men came in, smashing their way into his hideout, he knew she had betrayed him. Her sorry look did nothing to comfort him. With her betrayal, she had shattered their fragile trust. Things would never be the same. Lucas could never trust her again.


	31. Paradise

**31. Paradise**  
**Summary: **Lucas looks out over the colony and realises that perhaps it isn't as bad in there as he originally thought.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt: **18. Paradise

**AN:** This is another rough one. For some reason I really struggled with this prompt and this is about my fifth attempt at writing something for it. It ended up giving me a headache so now I am really grumpy and as a result this didn't get much editing. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.

* * *

Lucas glared at his father's colony. Everyone called it paradise, they said it was like heaven, yet Lucas knew that, while his father was in charge, it was definitely not paradise. The old bastard had put so much time and love into building this colony, it was like his precious little child. Lucas knew that living under the command of his father was like torture. This was not his idea of paradise. But as he looked out through the trees he spotted Skye and his thoughts began to soften. Perhaps if he was there with her it could be paradise.


	32. Still Beautiful

**32. Still Beautiful**  
**Summary: **Skye reminisces about the past. Set about 60 years or so in the future.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt: **Beautiful

**AN:** At Miaparker's request I have attempted to write a fluffier and more romantic one. Hopefully this is fluffy enough for you :)

Also, would you prefer it if I keep posting a few of these at a time or should I save them and post one every day or so?

* * *

Skye looked at her reflection in the mirror, moving her hands over her face. She had lost the battle of trying to conceal her wrinkles long ago.

She remembered a time when she had been considered beautiful.

_"You are so beautiful," he had said as he gazed at her lovingly, reaching out to take her hand._

But those days were long gone.

She felt her hair being brushed back from her shoulders and looked up to see the reflection of her husband standing behind her.

"You are still so beautiful," Lucas spoke truthfully, gently pressing his lips to her forehead.


	33. Forever

**33. Forever**  
**Summary: **Skye left Lucas with fatal wounds, but did he really die? She was sure of that until he began to visit her, begging for answers. But is he real or just a phantom?  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt: **'Phantom' and 'why?'

**AN: **I'm sure that this isn't what most of you invision when you think of the words 'Lucket' and 'forever', but my twisted mind couldn't resist writing this. I'm killing two birds with one stone here and using two prompts.

* * *

"Why?" Lucas asked again.

"Stop it!" Skye yelled in desperation.

"Why?"

"Leave me alone!" The tears were falling now as she brought her head into her hands, trying to escape from the questions. He wasn't real. He was dead. He was only an illusion, existing exclusively in her mind. She kept repeating these things over and over again, hoping that repetition would make them so.

She closed her eyes, taking a calming breath, tuning everything out. The questioning faded to silence and Skye relaxed. That was when she heard him again.

"Why?"

He would live on in her mind forever.


	34. Scandal

**34. Scandal**  
**Summary: **After some time together OTG, Skye and Lucas are together, although not as together as they would like with Lucas still considered to be public enemy number one and not allowed anywhere near Terra Nova. Skye is left to deal with certain scandals by herself and ends up getting a surprise visitor to comfort her.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt: **Scandal

**AN:** I wrote another fluffy one. This is actually the toned down version of it. The first one involved an overload of fluff, some very cheesy lines from Lucas and was a little bit OOC, but because of the word limit I had to cut it down to this.

* * *

The Terra Novans loved nothing more than a scandal. The biggest scandal of all was the news that Skye was carrying Lucas' child. The whispers followed Skye everywhere and with Lucas living OTG she was left to cope alone.

As a tearful Skye lay alone in bed, she felt the mattress sink and turned to see Lucas climbing in next to her.

"If they find you here, they'll kill you," she spoke gravely.

Lucas' response was to pull her into his arms, soothing her.

"I'd like to see them try," he retorted.

Together they were safe. Nothing could separate them.


	35. Forever Alone

**35. Forever Alone**  
**Summary: **Skye is in the height of depression. Set approximately 22 years in the future.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt: **Forever

**AN:** I've decided to restore the balance to this story with some delicious angst. Those of you who know me will know how much I love angst. This idea suddenly came to me and I literally jumped up in excitement. I enjoyed writing this so much that I am considering writing a longer fic to go with it. I'm currently planning flashbacks and what would happen after this in my head. I am very excited by the prospect of writing this.

Also I don't know how they numbered the years in Terra Nova so I am just guessing that they restarted from 0 when Taylor first went through the portal.

* * *

"You promised me forever, Lucas," Skye said as she sat alone on the ground.

"We haven't had our forever," she continued, feeling the tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. "Our time isn't over yet."

A wave of sorrow came over Skye as she lay down by the freshly dug pile of dirt. She reached up, weakly touching the head stone, her fingers brushing the words carved there.

_Lucas Taylor_

_22/04/2124 – 04/08/29_

_Beloved husband and father._

"Why?"

The question hung in the air, never to be answered. No one would ever know for certain why Lucas took his life.


	36. Hands

**36. Hands**  
**Summary: **Just a little tribute to Lucas' hands.  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt: **Hands

**AN:** 100 words isn't nearly enough to convey my appreciation of the magic hands. This is edited down from about 500 words (I stopped before I got too carried away). Now I'm really sad that I had to edit out so much. Maybe I'll use this prompt again.

Oh and to those of you who have been asking why Lucas committed suicide in the last ficlet, I am about 90% sure that I am going to turn that into a longer fic and explain everything.

* * *

One of the parts of Lucas' body that Skye loved the most was his hands. Calloused and rough from years out in the jungle, they could evoke the best sensations in her. They could be soft and gentle as they tenderly caressed her cheek or hard and rough as they gripped her forcibly.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she felt his warm hands moving up the inside of her thigh, travelling towards their destination. Skye turned her head to meet Lucas' lips, another part of his body that she adored. But that is a story for another day.


	37. Moonlight

**37. Moonlight**  
**Summary: **Our favourite couple has a little midnight rendezvous. (That makes it sounds a lot dirtier than it is... perhaps I should write a M rated version of this like a sequel or something). It is set after the finale. Skye has been to see Lucas a few times, yet he is still expecting her to betray him again.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt: **Moonlight

* * *

Lucas stood by Snakehead Falls, his back turned to Skye. The moon shone down on him, seeming to cast everything else in darkness. He was examining his calculations on the rocks in the moonlight, running his hands softly over them, fondly tracing the lines he knew so well. He was entirely focused, in his own little world. Skye cleared her throat to announce her presence, watching as Lucas spun around.

"Bucket, you came" Lucas murmured, slightly surprised, walking over to her. He gently cupped her face, his lips moving towards hers as always.

Skye could never stay away from him.


	38. Sky

**38. Sky**  
**Summary: **Lucas looks up at the night sky and is reminded of her.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt: **Sky

AN: I accidently deleted this one. Whoops! It's back now though.

* * *

**Lucas lay alone, his chest in agonising pain from his two bullet wounds. He hated her. She had done this to him, yet as he lay there, he found himself realising he felt something more than a vengeful loathing for Skye. There's a thin line between love and hate, and Lucas was realising just how blurred it is. He tried to banish these confusing thoughts from his mind. He had to regroup and plan his next move. **

**Lucas looked up at the stars, staring into the night sky. Skye. Even alone, he couldn't escape her. There's no escaping from love. **


	39. Devastation and Anger Part 1

**39. Devastation and Anger Part 1**  
**Summary: **Lucas is in a fit of anger, and then there's Skye.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt: **Devastation

**AN:** This fic is in two parts due to the word limit (yes I'm sort of cheating). I've used different prompts for each part though.

Also, I am still looking for Christmas themed prompts (for Lucket or Mella). As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Devastation lay all around Lucas. He let out a shout full of rage and subtle hints of pain. The evidence of his anger was everywhere. A tattered mess of papers lay across the ground, his calculations now an unreadable mess. His knife was embedded in a tree and blood covered his knuckles from where another tree had received his anger via his fist.

Then there was Skye. She stood in the middle of the field looking so innocent, the calm in this mess of anger. Lucas strode over to her, taking her face in his hands and closing his eyes.


	40. Devastation and Anger Part 2

**40. Devastation and Anger Part 2**  
**Summary: **Lucas is in a fit of anger, and then there's Skye.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt: **Anger

* * *

Lucas took a deep breath, feeling his hands shaking in anger.

"Calm down," Skye whispered, sounding almost afraid. She knew if he didn't the consequences would be dire, especially for her. But her words seem seemed to do more harm than good. She felt his grip on her tighten as his rage grew.

"Lucas," she pleaded, knowing she was the only one who could calm his rage.

"You think you can fix this?" he spat as he backed away from her, his voice rising in anger. "You're wrong."

Sometimes Skye just wasn't enough. Lucas was filled with too much anger.


	41. Wrapping Presents

**41. Wrapping Presents**  
**Summary: **An intruder appears while Skye is wrapping her Christmas presents. What will she do with him?  
**Rating: **T  
**Prompt: **Ribbons

**AN**: I was prompted to write about ribbons by VioletVision and this immediately popped into my head. I didn't get to fit in nearly as much as I would have liked with this one, but I'm sure you can all imagine what could happen next.

* * *

"What are you doing" Skye asked as Lucas climbed in through her window. Lucas paused halfway through the window, realising he had been caught.

"I'm here to find my father," he answered honestly.

Skye knew that she had to act fast and stop him. Grabbing some ribbon that was left over from wrapping presents, she seized the opportunity to get Lucas while he was unable to escape.

Soon Lucas sat tied up on Skye's bed, a scowl on his face and his hands bound with the ribbon.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" Skye pondered with a cheeky grin.


End file.
